Overdose
by WTFpairings
Summary: Starts in 1x13: Toby's about to commit suicide by overdose, but what if Spencer finds him and saves him. Now, she's willing to do whatever she can to help him get out of being framed for killing Alison. Will their partnership lead to an unlikely romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's short. This is just the beginning.**

**Overdose**

**{Spoby}**

* * *

She was out for a Saturday morning jog. There was nothing more refreshing than just taking a breath and going for a run. Plus, she needed to stay in shape. Field hockey season was coming up soon, and there was no room for screw-ups. The more hobbies, the better. Why? For college, of course! The Hastings always had to not only strive academically, but everywhere. Sports would increase her chances of getting in to the family college, The University of Pennsylvania.

Her dad rejected the offer to go on the Saturday jog, so she was out on her own today morning. He'd been so busy. For some reason, he'd been at work for hours straight, and it was getting quite irritating that he barely spoke anymore. She always knew her family wasn't one of those fun and friendly ones, but this was going to a new extreme. Her father was always out of the house, like he had something better or more important to do than be a father to his daughters.

She started jogging down the sidewalk of her house, and all the way into town. The longer the run, the better! But when she noticed someone who she referred to as 'The Devil of Rosewood', she stopped. When she looked at the 'devil', he didn't look all that bad. Looks couldn't fool her, though. Alison had told her what he was: a cheap pervert who liked jacking off while watching her and her friends from the window. She never really believed Alison, strictly because there was no proof, but that didn't mean she trusted him at all.

Actually, she didn't trust him one bit! All she made out of him was a mysterious and untrustworthy guy, who might have killed Alison. He sure did have a long history with Alison, but it wasn't determined if he was guilty. The Rosewood PD were _very_ suspicious of him, and he was the top suspect in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. She believed it; she really did. It just seemed so 'coincidental' how he had Alison's sweater, and was with her on the night. There was no counter-evidence either, and that made him look all-the-more suspicious.

Emily Fields, one of her close friends, trusted him a lot now. They'd somehow become friends, even though Spencer didn't approve of the friendship very much. Her grudge towards him was getting less and less, and seeing him now was making her almost pity him.

She watched the way the citizens of Rosewood treated him.

_Toby Cavanaugh_.

Sure, she felt bad for him, and he didn't seem half bad, _but_ she wasn't planning on become his new best friend, which was what it seemed Emily had been trying to do. Well, before the homecoming dance. After that dance, they weren't as close as before. It seemed Toby had forgiven Emily for all her accusations. Now, Emily didn't believe he did it. Every time Spencer accused him in any way, Emily rolled her eyes and told her she was wrong. They'd argued about it a lot, too.

But now Spencer was watching the way the citizens were treating him. The children were running away, and the adults were screaming rude things. Some even told him to drop dead, which was a little bit harsh. At school, one sick person had even vandalized the poor guy's locker, and written 'KILLER' in red paint. His mailbox had been destroyed many times, too. People weren't very decent.

She stopped jogging. She hid behind a black car, which was luckily empty. She watched him as he walked into the dumpster alleyway. His shoulders hit the brick wall, and he slumped down and sat on the cold hard ground.

He _cried_.

Was that innocent-looking guy right there really a killer?

Spencer began doubting the theories she had before even more now. Sure, there was plenty of evidence against him, but he looked like no killer to her! He used to look creepy, but that was only because Alison's words were floating around in her mind. Now that she got those thoughts out, all she saw was a poor kid crying in a dirty dumpster alleyway because of how rude the Rosewood citizens were.

Sure, she pitied him, but she wasn't planning on doing anything. It wasn't really her thing to comfort the sad. She always said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and she didn't want to damage everything more. She'd said some pretty nasty things about Toby Cavanaugh before, and she was sure that he'd heard all the things she'd said. He'd probably asked Emily about it when they were friends, too. Emily probably wouldn't have given details, but she wouldn't have full-on lied to him. It wasn't believable if you said Spencer Hastings said _nothing_ nasty about Toby Cavanaugh.

She wasn't going to do anything to help him.

Until she saw it. _It. _It was a small orange bottle of pills which were probably painkillers.

Was he planning on doing that terrible thing?

_Suicide_.

He stared at the orange bottle of painkillers weakly. He wiped the tears off his face, and Spencer felt relieved. Maybe he wasn't going to kill himself. Thank god... She couldn't have lived with herself if he did kill himself, and she did nothing to stop it. She wasn't exactly the best at stepping in to save someone, so that would have been nerve-wracking for her. Maybe he was done looking sad and making her feel bad for everything.

She took the rubber band out of her ponytail, and let her long and beautiful brown hair loose. Then, she realized he was getting up. She wasn't going to let him get away, being the nosy girl that she was. Plus, what if he was going somewhere more secluded to finally commit suicide?

Spencer followed him. He was walking to the woods, from the way it seemed. That location was pretty damn secluded! Her suspicion of him wanting to commit suicide was getting higher. She _had_ to stop it. She couldn't let someone kill them-self, no matter how much she hated the person.

He went back into the same position he was in back in the dirty dumpster alleyway. He slumped himself back down, but this time against a tree out in the woods. She was surprised that she came out all this way for Toby Cavanaugh. She never thought she would.

_And her worst fear was coming true._

He was pulling the deadly orange bottle of painkillers out of his pocket again. Damn it! Now she _knew_ she had to interfere. But how? She wasn't good at this stuff! She wished she had Emily to help her. Emily was friends with him; she could save him. She was planning on texting Emily to come help originally, but she knew there wasn't time. He was going to do it in a minute; it was quite obvious.

The way he looked at the bottle of painkillers was just a suicidal look. That look that meant, 'Should I do it, or should I back out? Last chance...'

Emily, Emily, Emily! She wished she had herself a helpful Emily.

He dumped a handful of painkillers out into his palm. He wasn't injured. Why the hell would he need painkillers? The only other reason he'd need them was suicide! He was going to do it, and she had only seconds to stop him.

"Toby, _don't_!" she screamed as she ran up to him at the tree.

He dropped all the pills on the grass in shock. What the hell was _she _doing here?

"Did you _follow _me here?" he demanded, anger in his voice. "Go away. You don't know me."

"I was out for a jog. I saw you. Any normal human being wouldn't let another one do something like this, unless they're insane." she explained, sighing.

"Want to accuse me of killing Alison some more?" he spat. "You don't know who I am."

Guilt ran through her veins. Damn it. She hated that she accused him. He looked absolutely innocent right now.

"You probably think I'm doing this so I can escape being arrested for killing Alison," he quietly said. "You just don't want me to get away with it. Well news flash, Spencer Hastings... I didn't freaking do it!"

"I know," she whispered, realizing all the terrible things she accused him of.

"You know?' he asked, looking up at her with surprise. "What changed your mind?"

"Everything," she quietly said as she approached him. "I was wrong to ever accuse you. I didn't know it before, but I know it now."

"Just go," he sobbed. "I have nothing to live for."

"Yes you do," she said. "Toby, you really do. You have_ so much_ to live for, actually!"

"You thought I was guilty last time I saw you, so don't pretend like you're some saint," he spat, wiping his tears.

"I know. I should have listened to Emily, and I feel guilty every time I think about that," she sighed. "Imagine how Emily will feel if you do this! Your friends, your father, your mother! They'll all be devastated!"

"My mother died," he whispered.

She flinched when he said that. It seemed there was more to his story than she thought.

"I want to help you, Toby. I _can_ help you," she promised.

"No one can help me. Your idea of help is probably to ship me off to freaking Radley or some other mental institution so I'll be off your back," he angrily said. "If you want me gone so bad, just let me finish what I started!"

"No!" she yelled. "Give that to me!"

She grabbed the painkillers out of his hand and shoved it in her jacket's pocket.

"Give it back!" he demanded. "They're not yours. I went through lots of trouble to get my hands on those!"

"Yeah, well tough luck. I'm not letting you do that," she said. "I'm not calling Radley, and I'm not trying to get you off my back. I want you here in Rosewood, actually. I'm going to find a way to help you. I believe you didn't kill Alison, so I'm going to help you. I'm going to do all I can to help."

"Why you?" he asked. "Why are you suddenly becoming my hero and saving my life?"

"Because... I care about you," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! They mean a lot.**

**Overdose**

**Chapter 2**

**{Spoby}**

* * *

She had walked him home from the woods after confiscating his suicidal medication. He didn't say much on the way home, so neither did she. She knew that being near someone that had accused you of murder not long ago was probably not very comfortable. She could barely imagine how awkward it was for him. She just hoped that he didn't hate her guts fully anymore. Even if he did, she was determined to change that, because she was going to help him get out of this Alison mess.

Even after walking him home, he was all that she thought about. She pitied him more than she'd ever pitied anyone else before. It must have been hard to go through something so tough.

Emily had texted her to come over. She'd seen Spencer walking Toby home, and was quite surprised.

"What?" Spencer demanded, as she sat down on Emily's small single bed. "You called me here. Why?"

Emily formed an 'o' shape with her mouth. Asking Spencer Hastings this was harder than she thought! She just didn't want the brunette to get angry with her for such a specific and demanding question. But, she mustered up some courage and blurted the question right out.

"Why are you all of a sudden buddy-buddy with Toby?" Emily asked, turning away from her immediately after asking the question. "And don't play dumb, because I saw you walking him home. Spencer, he doesn't know anything about Alison's murder, so if you're using him for answers, then..."

"Emily!" Spencer cut her off, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you think I'm _using_ Toby. I want to help him, Emily."

"Since when did you suddenly start pitying him?" Emily asked, slightly aggressively. "You put me through hell just because I wanted to be friends with him, and now look at you, Spence! He doesn't trust anyone anymore, so there's no way he'll trust you."

"What if I can help him?" Spencer challenged. "I'm going to go out of my way to clear his name. My mother is a top lawyer!"

Emily folded her arms, "Something's changed in you. Next thing you know, you'll start calling Toby cute or hot!"

"Well, he is pretty cute," she said, biting her lip so she wouldn't smile.

"_Spencer_!" Emily loudly said her name, eyes widening. She was on the verge of smiling, too. "I never thought this day would come. Are you _into_ him?"

"No... well... maybe... I don't really know him," she said, shaking her head.

"He's a great person. I didn't think you'd ever be the one to fall in love with him," Emily said.

"I'm not in love with him!" Spencer defended. "Emily, I merely said he's 'pretty cute'. I didn't say I fell in love with him. And I'm not going to fall in love with him, either! I'm just trying to help him clear his name, because I owe it to him. I want to make it up to him."

"Fine, but you'll probably have to work really hard to get him to trust you," Emily told her. "After all the betrayal and accusations, he doesn't trust many people anymore. I hate to say it, but_ we_ were a part of that group who accused him and gave him a hard time."

"That's why I'm going to make it up to him by clearing his name," Spencer said, smiling. "I know I can't change what I've done in the past, and what other people are doing to him now, but I can at least try to make him not an alleged criminal..."

"You've had a sudden change in the heart, hmm?" Emily smiled back. "If you need any support, I'll be here for you. Maybe I could talk to Toby for you."

"No. Emily, thanks for the help, but I want to do this myself," she shook her head. "But really, that was a generous offer."

* * *

The next day, Spencer had tried talking to her mother, but her mother was overwhelmed with excitement for Ian and Melissa's marriage. She knew she'd have to wait a little while before she could ask her mother to help in Toby's case. So in the meantime, she wanted to befriend Toby. She made her way to the Cavanaugh residence. Once again, the mailbox was knocked over. She allowed herself to fix it for him. Hopefully he'd notice her good deed, and trust her a little bit more than he did now.

Sighing nervously, she mentally prepared herself to knock on the door. She hoped it was him who answered, and not Jenna. She didn't need the awkwardness of Jenna answering the door, and making some mysterious comment she'd probably never understand in her life.

To her luck, he opened the door. He was a bit startled to see her, as he didn't believe her when she said she wanted to help him back in the woods. She was surprised herself, to see that he'd gotten a new hair cut since yesterday. His hair was no longer shaggy, which made him look much more attractive than he did before. Was she actually _attracted _to him now? She didn't want Emily to be right!

"Spencer..." he stared at the ground as he said her name. "What are you doing here? Jenna's home."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Can we talk...? Outside. Jenna shouldn't be able to hear if we stand out here."

"Okay, but what is this all about?" he asked. "I didn't think you meant anything you said in the woods."

"Toby, I meant everything I said there!" Spencer said, crossing her arms. "Shut the door."

He did as she said. They sat on the porch together. He noticed she'd fixed the vandalized mailbox, and he was quite surprised.

"Did you fix the mailbox?" he asked. "Why?"

"I did. I didn't want you to go through the trouble again," she said. "I see you fixing it every day. Those people who do that to your mailbox are just jerks."

He nodded and quietly said, "Thank you."

"So you got a haircut?" she asked, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah," he responded, nodding again. "My mom was taking Jenna for a hair cut, so she took me, too."

"It's... cute," she complimented, biting her lip nervously.

"Thanks," he quietly said. "Spencer, what are you _really_ doing here? I'm sure you didn't come here to fix my mailbox and compliment my hair cut."

"Ok," she said, sighing. "I want to try to help you get out of being framed for Alison's murder..."

"_Seriously_?" Toby scoffed. "There's got to be something that you want. You never do anything without a reason. Like you'd genuinely help me..."

"Why don't you believe that I just want to help you?" Spencer asked, slightly offended.

"That just doesn't seem like you," he told her, shrugging.

"Well you don't know me." she said.

"You don't know me either," he said.

He found it hard not to fawn over her. Sure, he didn't believe she had come here solely to help him, and he thought she had some kind of ulterior motive, but damn, she was so pretty. He knew why she was a part of Alison's Queen Bee clique. Part of him wanted to trust her, though. She did seem quite genuine when she came here, but he didn't know for sure. He didn't really know who to trust anymore.

So his best way was doubting everyone. And if they were guilty, sometimes they caved when he accused them. Emily was one of the few people he trusted, so since Spencer was her friend, he sort of had a gut instinct to want to trust her.

"Well then," Spencer said, pursing her lips in annoyance of how hard it was to talk to him when he didn't trust her. "If you don't need my help, then I guess I really don't have anything to be here for. I know you don't trust me. And if you don't trust me, you probably don't like me or want my help. So, I'll leave, then."

He stared at the street that she was about to walk on. His heart was telling him to call out to her and make her come back, but his head was telling him not to trust a girl like her. She was sketchy sometimes, but then again, so was he himself.

He knew he had nothing to lose. She was one of the few people who was willing to talk to him, let alone help him clear his name. What did he have to lose? He needed all the friends he could get right now.

"Wait, Spencer!" he called out to her, easily listening to his heart. She turned back to look at him, with hope in her eyes. She was hoping that he'd want her to stay. Lucky for her, he was calling her back for just that.

"What?" she asked, biting her lip anxiously.

"I never said I don't like you, or that I don't want your help. I was just unsure of whether you were really being honest when you said you wanted to help me, but I'm sorry for doubting you. I should be encouraging all the allies I can get at a time like this. I should have been kinder to you, and not have pushed you away like that. Sorry," he breathed, hoping that she would stay.

A small smile crept up on her face.

"I get it. I mean, why _would _you trust me after all I accused you of?" she said, slowly taking steps back to his porch.

"Because you were willing to help me, and that's something almost no one in this town offered to do for me. Not even Emily."


End file.
